howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Egg Biter
|Source = Franchise}} The Egg Biter is a medium-sized Sharp Class dragon that first appeared in the How to Train Your Dragon Live Spectacular. Official Description Physical Appearance Egg Egg Biters' eggs are smooth, white, oval eggs, reminiscent of a chicken's egg. However, these eggs seem to have a dragon's snout poking through it, forming cracks on its surface. Hatchling to Adult Egg Biters are rather stockily built, possessing a thick tail and sturdy body. They have large blue eyes, two wings, and four legs. Egg Biters come in a wide variety of colors, the most common ones include Orange and Yellow or Blue and Yellow. They have a row of spikes on the back of their heads, which become more pronounced as adults. Egg Biters have several small horns on their chins or snout. They have several bright and prominent stripes on their limbs and tails and a pale, creamy underbelly. Titan Wing Titan Wing Egg Biters are mostly pink with red stripes on their back. Their legs are dark yellow with red stripes. They have now more spines on their head and on their back. The spikes on their chin are now bigger. They grew two sharp talons on the wings, one talon on each wing. Abilities Jaw Strength Since the moment they hatch, Egg Biters have a strong, vicious bite. They bite everything, including Vikings. Some can even bite through metal, such as Coppertop. Firepower The Egg Biter is able to shoot blasts of blue fire, indicating that it is very hot. Behavior and Personality As its name suggests, and as was seen in the Live Spectacular, the Egg Biter bites the first thing it sees when it comes out of the egg, which in one case happened to be Snotlout's head.How to Train Your Dragon Live Spectacular - 3of4. (August 29, 2012) ''YouTube In Dragons: Rise of Berk, it is also mentioned that Egg Biters bite the first thing they see when they hatch. However, due to the species' eager personality, the baby sometimes bites itself inside the egg, as was the case with Nipper. In addition, this dragon is known to be a strong fighter who will protect its young and its rider at all costs. Weaknesses It can be assumed that the eggs of Egg Biters don't explode unlike other dragon eggs, because otherwise Vikings wouldn't be around to be bitten by the babies. Because of this, it is likely that the eggs would be vulnerable to attack by either other dragons or non-dragon predators. Appearances ''How to Train Your Dragon Live Spectacular Right before the Viking trainees battled the Gronckle for the first time, Ruffnut, Tuffnut Thorston, and Snotlout were grabbing these eggs. As soon as the dragons came out of their eggs they started biting the Vikings' heads. Games Dragons: Rise of Berk This dragon made an appearance in this game, along with these individuals--Egg Blossom, Chompers, Exotic Egg Biter, Nipper and Coppertop. Trivia *The Egg Biter bears a strong resemblance to the Rumblehorn. However, unlike most dragons with similar appearances, they are not in the same class. *The Egg Biter's eggs are the only ones in ''Dragons: Rise of Berk to show the dragon peaking out of the shell. *When the Egg Bitter was first added to Dragons: Rise of Berk, there was a glitch where it was upside-down when placed, but right-side up when sent out to collect wood/fish. It has since been corrected. *The Egg Biter's description in Dragons: Rise of Berk states that Vikings know to avoid an Egg Biter egg. However it would be common sense for them to avoid all dragon eggs, as they tend to explode upon hatching. References Site Navigation Category:Sharp Class Category:Medium Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon Live Spectacular Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon Live Spectacular